


Контакт

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Если все закончится благополучно, позволит ли демон подобраться к себе настолько близко?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Контакт

Вода оказалась дьявольски холодной. Настолько, что кожа немедленно покрылась мурашками, и пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы себя не выдать. Впрочем, Кроули бы такая температура тоже не понравилась: змеи же не любят холод. И Азирафеля вдруг страшно заинтересовало, принимает ли Кроули горячие ванны... Чрезвычайно своевременно, конечно. Но, если они выберутся, – он обязательно спросит.

Чтобы не замёрзнуть пришлось шевелиться. Так что ангел плескался, брызгался, к ужасу окружающих демонов, а под конец и вовсе положил непривычно длинные ноги на бортики ванны. Святая вода жизнерадостно блестела на острых коленках, и ангелом овладело отчаянное веселье. Попросить резиновую уточку? Потребовать от Михаил полотенце? А почему бы и нет. Он едва не расстроился, когда растерянная Вельзевул приказала ему выметаться вон. И не отказал себе в удовольствии лихо закинуть полотенце на плечо и проследовать в лифт прямо так – в мокром дезабилье и небрежно помахивая одеждой.

Как только зеркальные двери с шумом закрылись, начало отпускать.

Азирафель всмотрелся в искаженное отражением лицо Кроули, и вздохнул. Окинул взглядом длинную худощавую фигуру, отмечая капли, чертящие по коже влажные дорожки, бездумно приложил полотенце к груди. Легко кольнуло сожаление: вот эти минуты, пока едет лифт, это его первые и, кто знает, может и последние мгновения интимности наедине с этим прекрасным телом. Если все закончится благополучно, если они выберутся отсюда, позволит ли демон подобраться к себе настолько близко?.. Да и приятен ли ему вообще будет такого рода контакт?

Глаза метнулись по углам, выискивая камеры, которые несомненно должны были там быть. Опасно, все ещё слишком опасно, нельзя позволять себе опрометчивых поступков. Азирафель сжал губы и потянулся с полотенцем вниз, складываясь практически пополам, до самых ступней. Удивительно всё-таки гибкое тело. Делая вид, что собирает лишнюю влагу, Азирафель провел махровой тканью по длинным пальцам, обвел подъем. Поднялся выше, обхватывая щиколотки, поднимаясь до самых коленей. И снова спустился вниз, чтобы проверить - удалось ли вытереть насухо.

Он бы сказал, что у Кроули ноги бегуна, - стройные, кажущиеся худыми, но при этом полные силы. Наверное, они могут сдавливать, как змеиные кольца, если позволить им обвиться вокруг. Азирафель облизнулся раздвоенным, трепещущим языком и провел пальцами от выступающих косточек до бедер. Почти высохшая, едва теплая кожа. Линии, которые наверняка послужили вдохновением множеству художников... Для картин, изображающих грех и соблазн, разумеется. Азирафель вздохнул и аккуратно повесил полотенце на поручень. Снял оттуда же невозможно узкие брюки и позволил себе ещё несколько приятных минут, натягивая их на временно занимаемое, но такое притягательное тело.

Лифт медленно поднимался, и эйфория от долгожданных прикосновений начала уступать беспокойству. Ангел был уверен, что случись с Кроули что-нибудь незапланированное, он бы почувствовал. Но перестать нервничать не мог, и, завязав то недоразумение, которым демон заменял галстук, откинулся на стену. Напротив, в зеркальных дверях отразилась длинная черная фигура, и ангел невольно начал вспоминать.

Радуга была безусловно прекрасным явлением природы – и проявлением милости Всевышней. Хотя, по большому счету, радоваться было особо нечему, потому как вода отступала неохотно, и мест, пригодных для жизни, было по-прежнему немного. Ной с семейством предпочитал пока оставаться на ковчеге, а вот Азирафель, которому страшно надоело бесконечное море воды вокруг и некоторая перенаселенность (а почитать было все еще нечего), вышел размять ноги на тот участок скалы, где временно пришвартовался ковчег.

Солнце приятно светило уже третий день кряду, радуга раскинулась по небосводу, и Азирафель неторопливо пробирался среди валунов в поисках относительно укромного места, чтобы посидеть в тишине. Несколько раз свернув перед очередным завалом, которые было лень преодолевать, он наконец вышел на небольшую площадку, закрытую невысокими каменными грядами и потому щедро освещённую солнцем. Правда, оказалось, что укромное место занято.

Кроули устроился на плоских камнях, нагретых послеполуденным солнцем, совершенно обнаженным. Его медно-рыжие волосы спутанными прядями лежали на согнутой руке, а ноги были подтянуты к груди, будто он пытался свернуться в клубок. Или превратиться в змею. Но почему-то не смог или передумал. Азирафель с интересом осмотрел демона и сделал сразу несколько умозаключений. Во-первых, демон спал. Это было неожиданно, потому что, казалось бы, - зачем это ему. Но он спал, и делал это очевидно с удовольствием. Во-вторых, даже в человеческой форме в нем было достаточно много змеиного: весь длинный, гибкий, худой. Азирафель даже подумал, что, пожалуй, слишком худой, - видимо, великий потоп дался демону тяжело. И подосадовал, что не захватил с собой никаких припасов.

Кроули, между тем, будто почувствовал чужое присутствие. Слегка сморщившись, он глубоко вздохнул и осторожно приоткрыл один глаз.

\- А-а-ангел. Это ты.

И, словно это демона полностью успокоило, он развернулся и вытянулся в струну, нисколько не смущаясь отсутствием одежды. Солнце тут же осветило бледную кожу, на которой кое-где еще проглядывали заметные чешуйки, и ангел почему-то не стал отводить взгляд. В конце концов, это всего лишь старый коварный Змей. С длинными ногами, золотистым пушком в тех местах, где они обычно росли у людей, хрупкими выпирающими ключицами…

Что-то резко звякнуло, Азирафель вздрогнул – и вернулся в текущий момент. Дверцы лифта медленно поехали в стороны, ангел бросил последний взгляд в зеркала и, сосредоточившись, вальяжной демонической походкой направился к выходу. Ему стоило особого труда не броситься вперед со всех ног, когда за прозрачными дверьми показалась фигура в светлом пальто и со сцепленными за спиной руками. Единственное, что он посмел себе позволить, – это немного ускорить шаг.

На улице шумел обычный лондонский день. Азирафель посмотрел на свое собственное лицо, на котором совершенно по-кроулевски изогнулась бровь, и осторожно улыбнулся. Заговорить он бы не рискнул. Возможно, будучи в этом солидарным, Кроули тоже улыбнулся в ответ и, очень по-азирафелевски одернув жилет, вдруг потянулся, чтобы мягко подхватить ангела под пока еще острый локоть и потащить вперед по улице, – наконец-то подальше от офиса темных и светлых сил.

Азирафель даже охнуть не решился. Он думал, что, как только они окажутся достаточно далеко, демон его отпустит. Но Кроули словно преисполнился какой-то внутренней решимостью и не отпускал локоть ангела-под-прикрытием почти до самого парка. Впервые за тысячи лет Азирафель чувствовал прикосновение Кроули, да еще и так долго. Возможно, ему не была чужда сама идея?.. Азирафель почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Интересно, можно ли будет попробовать поцелуй? Или это все же пока слишком близкий контакт? Это следует обсудить! Непременно следует.


End file.
